Many machines, such as wheel loaders for example, use combustible fuels and lubricants to fuel the engine and lubricate the transmission. The engine and transmission become heated during normal operation and are exposed to the atmosphere. Where there are combustible materials, heat and air, there exists a potential danger of fire. In the case of an engine fire, it is desirable to stop the engine and the flow of fuel to it as well as shut off the supply of air. It is desirable to maintain the engine stopped until the fire is extinguished and the fire suppression system is readied for another operation.